Despair cannot steal love
by Nessie71
Summary: Just a cute little TogamixKirigiri moment. I love this pairing so much. Rated M for mentions of sex. One shot.


Disclaimer: I dont own Dangan Ronpa

* * *

KIRIGIRI POV

I wake up to arms finding their way around my unclothed back. Im still half asleep and it feels nice to be in the arms of the person you love. It feels nice to know that we're out of that school, the place of nightmares and fear. Last night, I lost my virginity to Byakuya Togami. We haven't really been together for long, and the others dont really know. Except for Naegi. He's trust worthy enough to keep a secret.

Last night, Togami invited me into his room (We found a hotel that was still standing and decided to make it a shelter of sorts) and we lay on his bed for about an hour, just holding each other. During that time, we barely spoke just looking into each others eyes knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Though we had escaped the place of nightmares, we still lived in fear. Though we still had hope, the despairs wanted to kill us. To eradicate hope.

Last night, we took our relationship to the next level. We explored the world which was supposed to be forbidden and took each other's virginity. I'm technically still underage. When I went into Kibougamine, I was fourteen and Togami was fifteen. We aged two years there. Two years we couldn't remember. Laws don't exist anymore, so we didn't see any harm in breaking just that one law about underage sex. But it wasn't just sex. It was making love. We love each other. It's not just some guy fucking some girl he just met. What happened last night didn't happen over alcohol or drugs.

"So you're awake too, kitten?" Togami's soft voice breaks my thoughts as he holds me close.

"Yeah..." I snuggle closer to him enjoying his scent mixed with mine. I wish I could freeze this moment in time forever. Just being here with the one I love is probably the most important thing in the world right now. I feel safe here, even if I felt scared last night. We both did a little. I recall some over the small bits and pieces. When he kissed my tears away after he broke me, telling me that it'd feel better. He was right. I remember the way he rubbed my hands, not even blinking when he saw my scars up close. He let me touch him with those hands, even un gloved. My scars didn't seem to scare him at all. I guess it's because he's already seen them once. Once in the final trial.

Togami rests a hand on my cheek as I look into his deep blue eyes. His hair's messed up, but he still looks handsome and sexy in a way. His glasses rest on the night stand. I don't want this moment to end. I feel safe here. It's funny. As far as I can remember, this is the first time I've felt safe since my father left me.

"We should get up soon." I say softly, "The others are probably up already." He laughs a little.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like anything of importance is going on." He says.

"Fair point." I say. He pulls me in for a kiss and I don't resist, placing my hands on his chest. Even though he grew up in a sheltered environment, he's well toned and has several scars. From what, I don't know, but from the shape, I'm guessing it was some sort of fight involving knives or some sort of kitchen accident.

"Togami-kun... Can I ask you a question..?" I ask softly.

"Anything." He says.

"Back at Kibougamine... You were very condescending towards me and all the others... Why?" He frowns slightly.

"Because I hated having feelings for the one girl who I actually cared about. When we first met... You were the only one who refused to play by the rules. You never listened to the people who tried to hold you down... I hate to say that I was one of those people... I never really cared about any of the others... I hated having Fukawa on my tail every minute... And I could never get to you... You were always there and yet... So far out of reach... And I hated you for it. I hated myself for loving you and thinking about you all the time." He seems slightly down trodden and I kiss him on the collar bone.

"I had trouble controlling my emotions too. I knew I loved you, but I didn't know why. A lot of déjà vu." I say holding him closer to my body.

"Before we got our memories stolen... Maybe we were together..."

"You're probably right... Despair can steal memories... But it can't steal emotions... Can it?"

"Despair... Can never steal love."

* * *

A/N: yeah it's short, but I think it was a cute moment. Please review. It helps out a lot.


End file.
